


Höllenfahrt

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gedichte, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Höllenfahrt

„Reiten, reiten, reiten, durch den Tag, durch die Nacht. Der Mut ist so müde geworden und die Sehnsucht so groß“, rezitierte Boerne.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Thiel genervt.  
„Sagen Sie bloß nicht, Sie kennen …“, setzte Boerne an, wurde aber von einem müde und resigniert klingenden Thiel unterbrochen.  
„Ach, ich will’s gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich vergesse es sowieso gleich wieder.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Na, Sie beschweren sich doch immer über meine mangelnde Bildung!“  
Boerne räusperte sich. „Sie haben dafür andere Qualitäten.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das jetzt wieder?“, fragte Thiel verunsichert.  
„Ich denke, das wissen Sie ganz genau“, kam zögerlich eine Antwort.


End file.
